


Looking Bout Seventeen

by superfandomqueen



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 80s, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Bar Fight, F/M, First Meet, Foster Care, Gen, Joan Jett Reference, M/M, Racial/homophobic slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Templeton had gone to the bar and grill for a nice evening listening to music. Then he got into a fight. And it spiraled from there.
Relationships: H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock & Templeton "Faceman" Peck, Pre-Relationship H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Looking Bout Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Joan Jett's *I Love Rock 'N' Roll* and it kinda snowballed.  
> A great big THANK YOU to my wonderful beta lolesky. (She is amazing, I love her. She supports my crazy.)

Templeton leaned against the bar, flashing a smile at the bartender. The bartender didn’t smile back, only narrowing his eyes at Templeton. Templeton only smiled sweeter as he turned to sweep over the crowd, looking for the reason he was there. Being as he was in a family bar and grill, he didn’t have to pull out his fake ID unless he wanted alcohol. Any other night he would be buying, but tonight he was there on invite of a very beautiful girl.

Scanning the surprisingly large crowd- the size expected for such a famous family bar and grill- he scanned the crowd, looking past faces he sought out vibrant red hair. A sharp faced, wild haired boy that couldn’t have been much older than himself,turned towards the back of the live music stage. Templeton could’ve sworn there was something familiar about him. Just past the boy was the girl he had been looking for; a cute little redhead from his AP physics class. Straightening his leather jacket, Templeton weaved his way through the throng of people.

Templeton flashed his pearly whites as he squeezed around people, switching between sweet, apologetic, and sultry depending on the person. Before he knew it, he had managed to get to the tables near the stage.

Nearly running into one of the bouncers — a big black guy with a Mohawk, layers of gold chains around his neck, and blue feather earrings. Templeton was more than certain he could crush his head like an overripe melon — Templeton smiled, almost sweetly, at the scowling face and hoped that his face would be intact after talking to the bouncer. “Hey! Hi. I’m here to see Cally.”  _ Her name was Cally, right?  _ “She said she was going to perform tonight.”

The bouncer’s mature appearance said he was older than Templeton, but it couldn’t have been by much. He couldn’t have been older than eighteen, maybe even nineteen, but definitely not in his twenties.

The guy’s eyes narrowed for a brief moment before he nodded and pointed to a table near the stage where Cally was with her guitar on the table in front of her. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a flash of movement crashing into him.

“BA!” The wild-haired boy that caught Templeton’s eye all but screeched. “There you are!”

“Get off me, fool,” the bouncer growled at the boy.

Templeton let himself look at them for a breath longer, taking in their gleaming brown eyes as he slipped past them. Missing whatever the boy’s response was and he tried to shake off the sudden disappointment.

“Cally,” Templeton purred, pushing the other boy to the back of his mind.

“Temp!” Cally gasped, leaping to her feet. Her hands grabbed onto his forearms and squeezed lightly as she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. “You made it!”

Templeton smiled. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

A blush flared across her cheeks as she grinned and pulled him to sit. “Is that what you tell all the girls?”

_ And the rare guy.  _ Templeton thought as he took his seat.

“Never in this situation. You’re the first musician that has ever invited me to one of their concerts.”

Cally rolled her eyes, still smiling. “And you’re a sweet talker.”

“So I have been told.” Templeton grinned. “When are you going up?”

Cally gave a one shoulder shrug. “It depends on how long the person before me is up there.” She groaned dramatically, slumping forward over her guitar case. “This is so stressful!”

“Then why are you doing it?” Templeton carefully leaned over the case. In his experience, musicians didn’t like you laying on their instruments. Which made sense, in some way. Templeton only knew about popular music and what certain people liked, but he had never been personally invested in it otherwise.

“Because I love singing, but singing in front of people!” Cally threw her hands in the air. “Eeeewwww!” She tilted her head, her cheek pressed against the case. “That’s not really an answer.”

“Technically, it is.”

She kept going like she hadn’t heard him. “I’m doing this because my oh so brilliant girlfriend talked me into it.”

“I would think there is a reason why she’d talk you into it then. She has confidence in you, and you should too.” As the words tumbled out, the way she said “ _ girlfriend” _ registered.

_ She likes girls too. _

Templeton held his smile, not betraying his momentary surprise, he really couldn’t judge. Not after his date that had turned out disastrous the previous week. 

“Call’!” A voice yelled nearby, startling Templeton enough to make him jerk backwards and unsettle his chair. “There you are!”

The source of the yell laughed when they caught the back of his chair. Templeton twisted around, his hand on his chest. Blonde hair and hazel eyes greeted him, slowing down his smartass comment for a breath as Templeton recognized the epoxy cheerleader from his school. 

“Do you always go around and scare the bejeezus out of people?”

The cheerleader snorted ungracefully. “Only when I feel like it.”

Templeton held back an asshole comment , switching his words at the last moment. “Would you like a drink?”

Templeton could’ve slapped himself for his own ungraceful performance. Riley Teresa’s hazel eyes narrowed at him, as if she was sizing him up.

“Yes! Please!” Cally pleaded, drawing their attention to her. Templeton felt himself relax minutely as the cheerleader’s attention slid off of him. Cally smiled far too softly at Riley, her cheek pressed against the guitar case

The look in Riley’s eyes as she smiled at Cally told him all he needed to know. He couldn’t blame them for using him to make it look less suspicious.

“Is that cranberry juice or mango juice?”

“Cranberry,” Riley answered absentmindedly. “Apple for her.”

Templeton had to bite his tongue to keep himself from uttering the suggestion of a private room. Flashing a smile, Templeton slipped out of the chair and into the crowd. He glanced back briefly, seeing his chair already taken by Riley. Templeton could just barely see their hands under the table where they were laced together, the two girls’ heads tilted close together.

Something in his chest tightened at the sight, Templeton refused to even consider it to be something like… like longing. Or something equally that type.

Pressing his lips together tightly, Templeton focused on his goal: going to the bar and getting them some drinks.

That was what he was thinking of -- repeating cranberry juice and apple juice in his mind -- when he felt his foot catch on something and he was falling forward. Squeezing his eyes shut automatically in anticipation of hitting the floor.

Than all he could think was  _ FUCK _ as he crashed in something.

_ Someone. _

Templeton slowly dragged his eyes up to where his hands had ended up on the person’s face. An apology halfway out his mouth, when he was jerked away from the girl he had fallen into. His words were cut off with a curse as a fist slammed into his face.

“Keep yar mitts off of ma gurl!”

As he stumbled back, into another person, Templeton spluttered, cursing again. Shaking his head like a wet dog, Templeton tried to explain. “It was an accident!”

The guy that was most certainly the cause of what would be a black eye just sneered at Templeton. He scoffed, “Sure,  _ pretty boy _ .”

Tensing up at the nickname, he clenched his fists. Templeton narrowed his eyes, his eye and cheek throbbing, anger burning through his veins. He despised that term.

The guy was a punk and probably in college, and if Templeton was smart he’d let it go and apologize. But then he smirked at Templeton, probably sensing he hit a nerve, he just didn’t know that that nerve wasn’t a good one to touch; just like a live wire.

“ _ Look _ ,” Templeton said, forcing his voice to stay level. “It was an accident. I tripped. I didn’t mean to touch your girl.”

“So ya meant to touch some oth’r girl?” The punk snarled in response.

“No,” Templeton said, a voice in his head telling him to keep his calm. One that sounded far too much like his social worker for his comfort. “I didn’t mean to do it at all, to anyone.”

“Ya’know, I donna believe ya,” the guy growled, cocking his fist back.

“Sammy!” A feminine voice snapped, sounding appalled. The girl he had crashed into stood between them as a middle man, but her call did nothing to stop Sammy’s fist from flying towards Templeton.

Ducking, Templeton felt a hand wrap clasp his arm in an iron grip from the behind. His head snapped to the side, catching sight of another equally big college kid. Faintly, Templeton heard someone say, “Hey! He said it was an accident!”

Followed by a growled, “Get out of the way!”

Templeton stared at the scowling college kid holding his arm, then his mind went blank as he reacted. In what was possibly the dumbest thing he had done that night so far.

Templeton socked the kid in the eye and jerked his arm out of the grip. Already knowing that he was going to have bruises.

The college kid let out a yell, and that was all before things went to shit. Templeton barely had time to think,  _ What the hell? _ when he felt a back press up against his. Daring to look, he caught a flash of a bright grin and familiar brown eyes.

Templeton heard the quiet "I got your back."

There hadn't been time to formulate a response before Templeton's attention snapped away.

Next thing Templeton knew, he was being pulled off of his opponent. The bouncer's scowling face appeared into Templeton’s line of sight, he missed whatever the man had to say as he was all but shoved out of the bar and grill. The brown eyed boy right next to him, their recent opponents just behind him.

Opening his mouth to say something, Templeton felt a tight grip on his wrist as Brown Eyes pulled him forward. Templeton stumbled, but caught himself and soon found himself racing through the alleyways and streets of Chicago.

It didn’t take long for Templeton to lose track of what alleys and streets they’d turned down in the still relatively unfamiliar city. His lungs screamed for relief as they finally came to a stop on the sidewalk of an empty street.

“What-- where?” Templeton stuttered as he tried to get his breath back. Templeton stared at Brown Eyes as he swung around and grinned brightly at Templeton. Something about his smile oddly familiar, only once he started speaking Templeton recognized the boy in front of him.

“I figured we oughta to get out of there before those fellas realized that they could try to fight us in the alley!” The brown eyed boy chirped, crooked grin on his face.

Templeton could hear the teacher’s exasperated sigh as they asked  _ “Mr. Murdock, if you would kindly take off your hat” _ . The lively laugh that always followed by  _ “Alright, Mrs. Merky!” _ , The same voice that rang out during gym, or challenged the teacher on classical literature in English; who snickered at the teacher talking about Moby Dick- _ every _ time the teacher uttered the word ‘dick’ the boy would snicker...

His breath hitched as he realized that he had never taken the time to actually look at Murdock, the top student in physics and English. He hadn’t recognized Murdock without his hat.

Templeton’s blue eyes were caught by Murdock’s and he realized with a jolt Murdock was waiting for a response.

“That… that makes sense,” Templeton said slowly, his brain catching up to the revelation. Who else had he not recognized because of a change of clothes? Exhaling slowly, Templeton tried to remember if he saw anyone that even remotely looked like someone from his school at the bar and grill, other than Cally and Riley. He was at least certain he hadn’t seen his roommate, so there was that. However odd that was since Murdock had always seemed to be around him.

Murdock nodded, so apparently he had said the right thing. With a wave towards where they had come from, Murdock said, “I’m sorry bout causing that mess!”

“What?” Templeton said dumbly, his mind still caught on trying to remember what had gone down since he had fallen into that girl.

“You tripped over my big feet into that girl. I shoulda known better then leaning on the bar like that. I’m real sorry about that.” Murdock sheepishly tugged at a wild strand of his hair.

Templeton nodded, processing the words. Barely keeping the questioning tone from his voice, he spoke slowly, “You didn’t mean it.”

Murdock jerky nod was the only response from the unusually quiet boy. Templeton believed him. Nodding at Murdock, Templeton turned, planning to speak as Murdock seemed to visibly brighten in the corner of his eye.

“I’ll buy you a milkshake!” Murdock exclaimed, his hand linking with Templeton’s and was dragging Templeton across the street into a restaurant.

Templeton barely caught sight of the bright red sign standing above their heads. _Bobo’s Diner_ , the sign announced. Murdock pulled him through the door, grinning at Templeton.

“Go sit down! I’ll order you a milkshake!” Then Murdock was gone. He was already leaning on the counter, beaming at the cashier.

Templeton looked around the diner. The five patrons; one at the front bar, two in the far corner, the two others sitting on their own in the middle. The first word that came to Templeton’s mind was quaint, followed by the feeling that thi was a 50s inspired diner.

With a quick look at Murdock, the teen nattered too fast to the cashier for Templeton to catch what he said. Templeton looked away and chose a seat near the jukebox on the side in a relatively private booth. He stretched out his legs beneath the table, his eyes automatically searching out Murdock who wasn’t in sight.

“Hey!” came a chirpy voice from just behind him. Templeton’s head whipped to the side to see the long legged boy he was looking for. “I gotcha the milkshake! I hope you like strawberry!”

Strawberry was one of Templeton’s favorite fruits. He wondered if Murdock knew that or was just a damn good guesser.

“Taste the milkshake! I figured strawberry was a pretty safe option to go with. My friend BA always,  _ always _ gets chocolate. Well, sometimes he gets something like vanilla. He likes the basics. The oldies are the goodies, as he says. And Hannibal! Ugh, I don’t know how he can stand it, but he  _ always _ gets a peanut butter milkshake.”

Templeton tentatively took a sip of his milkshake. The sweet strawberry taste burst across his tongue. He quickly took several more small sips, savouring it.

“I hate peanut butter! It’s just… eh! So sticky and unpleasant, and it bogs you down when you try to eat it. But Hannibal, for some god awful reason, loves it. Sometimes I wonder if he doesn’t do it so I don’t have some of his. It’s not like BA is willing to share either!” Murdock said excitedly, waving his hands in the air in dramatic gestures. “Could I have some of your milkshake?” Templeton froze, shocked by the sudden and unusual question, Murdock looked at him with big brown eyes.

“Sure?” Templeton found himself replying hesitantly.

“Thank you!” Beaming, Murdock didn’t slow much as he leaned over the table and took a rather large sip and launched back into his rambling. “They are my best friends, we always have such a great time. BA acts like a grumpy ole mudsucker and Hannibal is absolutely crazy! And that’s coming from me.” Murdock winked. “Oh! I’ve been meaning to ask! What were you doing at the bar an’ grill?”

“I was there to watch Cally perform,” Templeton said simply. “I was on my way to get drinks for her and her friend when it all went to hell in a handbasket.”

Murdock twitched - actually now that he thought about it, Murdock seemed to twitch a lot- speaking slowly he commented, “Her  _ and _ her friend?”

Templeton rolled his eyes. “Cally invited me. Why were  _ you _ there?”

“ _ I _ was there to see BA! He works there!” Murdock was back to talking quick like it was going out of style. “So, Faceman — can I call you Faceman?” Murdock asked. He spoke quickly as if he was racing to get words out. Templeton nodded, not sure why. “So, Faceman, what do you think of the milkshake?”

“It’s good,” Templeton admitted as he drank more, the drink vanishing far too quickly.

“You transferred to the school just this October, right?” Murdock asked, his chin now propped up on his palm.

Templeton was silent for a moment, carefully keeping his emotions off of his face. If there was anything he hated almost as much as another new foster family, besides the inevitable day they sent him back, it had to be a new school. Introducing himself to the school, making new friends, the whole lot of it. That was why he had made sure that with this family he had gotten into a boarding schoo,l so even after they gave him back to the orphanage, he wouldn’t have to go back immediately, he could stay at the school. Even if a boarding school meant that he had to have a roommate.

Just his luck it was some smug, constantly smirking blonde with blue eyed boy that seemed to have some sort of reputation, and half the school was always looking at him in awe. And not because he was a jock.

At least he hadn't felt the need to pester Templeton and talk to him. Templeton wasn’t sure how much the blonde was in their shared room anyway.

With a jolt, Templeton realized that Murdock was still waiting for an answer. “Yeah, early October was when I transferred.”

“Why?”

Templeton frowned. “Why what?”

“Why did you transfer early Oct? Did your family just move to Chicago? Where?”

The transfer student’s frown deepened. He snapped out quietly, not meeting Murdock’s eyes, “New family.”

Murdock nodded, not slowing down. “Hey, do you have a quarter?”

“What?” Templeton stared at the brown eyed boy, thrown off by the sudden change of topic. He was suddenly and vividly aware how out of control he was in the conversation. How had this boy completely kicked over the table, scattering the cards? The out of depth feeling hit Templeton and he had to tighten his grip on his glass to keep them from shaking. His chest felt oddly tight.

Murdock had leapt out of his seat and fast walked to somewhere behind Templeton. Twisting in his chair, Templeton looked over the back of the booth. The other student was poking something into the jukebox Templeton had seen. The boy spun on his heel, clearly fighting a grin as he returned to his seat once again.

Templeton opened his mouth to ask as the first few notes of the song registered, derailing his original question. “ _ I Love Rock and Roll _ by Joan Jett?”

Murdock’s grin widened as he nodded. “Your favorite song, right?”

Templeton stared wide-eyed at him.  _ How did he know? _

“You hum to it a lot when you’re studying,” Murdock said, shrugging.

He jolted in his seat, he had spoken his thoughts aloud. When had he gotten so lax?

“Yeah, it’s just something that plays on the radio a lot. It gets stuck in my head.”

Murdock stole another sip of Templeton’s drink, Templeton’s stare boring into him. “Oh man, that happens to me  _ all the time _ ! Just the other day an ACDC song came on and I was singing it  _ all _ day. And there was this time with some Dolly Parton song, I think it was  _ 9 to 5. _ I’m pretty sure BA was ready to  _ strangle _ me after the first few hours of me singing it.”

“Strangle you?” Templeton repeated, disbelievingly.

Murdock shrugged one shoulder. “For as soft and cuddly BA is… well, he isn’t called BA for no reason. He’s on the football team actually. Did you get the chance to join?”

“I’m on the bench,” Templeton answered. “Do you play any sports?”

“Nope! Not my thing. BA is the sports man. Hannibal is the one who aces everything and doesn’t ever seem to try. He has the best ideas.” Murdock giggled, his eyes sliding past Templeton for a moment presumably thinking of some of Hannibal’s  _ brilliant _ ideas. 

  
  


Templeton wondered if he knew who Hannibal was. He was pretty sure he did, at least he had heard of the kid, but he had been determined to keep his head down and get through the year. Well, besides hitting up a few people here and there to get to the parties.

“They are that good?” Templeton asked as Murdock stole the rest of his milkshake.

“Oh yeah!” Murdock giggled again. “They are so off the wall and they actually work! I should introduce you to him!” Before Templeton could answer, he caught sight of his wrist watch and cursed under his breath. “What?”

“It’s almost ten already,” Templeton explained, climbing out of his seat. “We need to be back at the school.”

Templeton missed the sad look that crossed Murdock’s face before he was also on his feet, surprisingly close to Templeton. “Oh. Yeah! We should go!”

The transfer student went a little cross-eyed for a moment as he took in how close they were, shock flitting through him, then Murdock was stepping out of his space. Templeton opened then closed his mouth, tucking away the moment for later on inspection. “Um, how do we get back to the school from here?”

Murdock stopped his long-legged fast walk. “Just follow me!”

So he did. Templeton wondered if it was a good idea as the jangle of the diner’s doorbell rang behind them.

But he still followed Murdock.

After they had split ways at the dorms, Templeton found himself smiling. The evening hadn’t been at all what he had planned, but he wasn’t angry or upset in any way .

Opening his room door, a thought crossed his mind that caught him off guard.  _ I could learn to love following Murdock. _


End file.
